


Warm Reunion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #109: Reunion.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #109: Reunion.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Warm Reunion

~

It’d been three months. Three months of pining, of distracting himself with Healer training. Three months of colleagues throwing women, and then, in desperation, _men_ at him. But Scorpius hadn’t been swayed. 

He’d already found the one, whether or not others believed him. 

Winter wind whipped around him and he recast his Warming Charm, but was still cold. He’d been cold ever since James had left for Auror boot camp. 

But that was over now. They’d soon be reunited. 

Yet, as Scorpius waited at the station, he fretted. Had James forgotten him? Had he found someone else? Time would tell.

~

As familiar arms surrounded him, Scorpius jumped. 

“Hey,” said James, spinning him around. His brown eyes sparkled, his lips curved into the lopsided smile that’d made Scorpius fall for him. “Miss me?” 

Scorpius replied by throwing his arms around James’ neck, snogging him. 

“Told you,” someone said. 

Scorpius pulled away, flushing upon realising they were surrounded by Potters. 

Albus smirked. “See, Jamie? Now do you believe he missed you? Been pining, he has.” 

Lily shook her head. “You two are ridiculous.” 

As his siblings wandered away, James smiled. “I wasn’t sure you’d wait.” 

Scorpius exhaled. “I wasn’t sure you’d return.” 

~

“We’ll make your excuses to Mum and Dad,” said Albus when they reached the Apparition point. “You two have a reunion to celebrate.” He winked.

Scorpius felt himself blush, but he held his head high. He wasn’t going to apologise for wanting alone time with James. 

James grinned. “Thanks. Tell them I’ll be by tomorrow.” 

Albus and Lily nodded and, in a moment, were gone. 

“Let’s go fuck,” murmured James, and hauling Scorpius up against him, he kissed him. 

The world spun, and when they separated, they were in Scorpius’ flat. 

“Shall we?” asked James, gesturing towards the bedroom. 

“Definitely.” 

~

Scorpius assumed their reunion fuck would be frantic, but instead, they moved slowly, relearning each other’s bodies. 

Although Scorpius certainly hadn't forgotten how James’ lips felt against his inner thigh, or how his tongue felt eating him out. And the slow, insistent press of James’ cock still drove all the breath from him. 

“Missed you,” James gasped as he moved inside Scorpius. 

Scorpius, beyond words, could only moan and cling to James as he flew apart. 

Later, as they lay together, Scorpius, realising he was finally warm again, smiled. 

“What’s funny?” asked James. 

Scorpius curled closer. “Nothing. Welcome home, love.”

~


End file.
